A Toran's Tale
by Sorceric7
Summary: The Torans, after refusing sanctuary to King Endon and his family, were banished from their home by the Oath Stone and had traveled into the Valley of the Lost. But what if not everyone was there? This is the story of Orion, a Toran youth who had left to follow a vision, and his travels during the rule of the Shadow Lord.
1. A Dream, a Wish, and a Blessing

A Toran's Tale

Chapter 1

A Dream, a Wish, and a Blessing

* * *

><p><em>The night sky shone all black and blue<em>

_No moon shone, its gentle hew._

_On an island bloomed flowers red_

_Another shone white, the Isle of the Dead._

_Amongst the red a diamond white_

_Yet not a stone, still glorious sight._

_FIND ME!_

Orion woke as if he had a terrible nightmare. Breathing hard and wide eyed he recalled the dream and the words spoken to him. He covered his eyes to gather himself but it was doing little good. The dream was intense even for himself. Then he felt the magic of Tora wash over him. Calming, soothing, and making him relax in his bed.

He looked around his room with walls made of marble like every other building in Tora. He had a desk to his left and a night stand to his right. A wardrobe stood in the corner of his room opposite of the door, leading to the living room of his house. He didn't have many decorations. It was a simple room to most. But life is easy when you live in Tora.

Orion looked out his window at the sun just beginning to rise. The city looked grey in the shadow of Tora's walls. The sky was a contrast to the dullness of the shadowed city. Red, orange and yellow shone like fire over the walls. And a pale velvet sky looking as calming as the magic of Tora. He looked in awe at the sunrise, rarely had he seen such beauty. But then again when you live in a city of beauty, you grow accustomed to the sight. Yet this sunrise, this moment, it had taken his breath away.

The waking bell had not rung yet, but he knew he could not go back to sleep. Sighing he got out of bed and undressed out of his bed shirt. He went to the bath to wash himself. The magic allowed many people to live in comfort, so he did not have to worry for heating the water or draining it. He dressed into his robes and looked into a giant mirror beside his wardrobe.

His black silky hair flowed to the small of his back. Eyes, violet as any amethyst, stood on his smooth face. His robes were not like others in Tora. They were long and brushed the marble which they stood. Yet he had chosen different clothing. Orion wore a red shirt with long sleeves, black trousers, and cuffed boots underneath a purple robe with darker trimming. The robe reached his knees and the sleeves were short, reaching for the elbows. A similar sash was tied around his waist, and a silver amulet with a topaz hung from his neck.

Orion looked to his staff which he had rarely needed. Most people did not require such an item, for the people of Tora can do magic without one. Yet he still had the desire for one. The shaft was made from a boolong tree branch, stained red. He had heard that the boolong tree was the strongest of all woods in Deltora. An orb of amethyst rested at the top in a gold setting. It was like most crafts in Tora, simple but elegant.

Then he heard the morning bell ring and looked at the window again. The sun had fully risen and the sky was no longer a flame on the walls. He looked onto the streets seeing other Torans looking out their own windows and tending their pots and plants.

Then he thought of his dream again. All Orion had looked at was stone and clay. Yet he knew what he saw was the sea and islands. Never had he seen such things before. It was not forbidden to leave, they were allowed to walk on the walls, but why would they? The city provided everything and saw to every need. It was interesting to Orion. He was thinking, what could be out there? What wonders, what terrors, beasts that ran in the forests and fields. The only animals he had seen were birds, butterflies, and a mouse he had caught by the tail once.

A smile crept onto his lips, excitement bubbling inside him like a cauldron. Then he thought of his father. What would he say? How would his brothers think? His little sister? The smile faded as he thought of his family. He was the eldest of four, his brothers each a year younger then the other. The youngest of his siblings was his sister, Ann who was eight. To tell one Toran was to tell all. What would others think? He was to turn seventeen today.

Orion looked up with an idea. "That's it." His father had always said that he could receive one wish for his birthday. Now he was certain what he wanted. When his father would ask what he wanted, he would ask to travel Deltora. Orion grabbed his staff and walked out to see his family.

The day had gone by without incident. And after supper did his family give their gifts. First to give his gift was his little sister Ann. She was dressed in purple robes, in Toran fashion. Her eyes were violet, like his, and she was often spoilt by his brothers. Ann had gave Orion a crown of flowers with little daisies. He had laughed, put it on, and thanked Leean with a hug, saying he loved it. Next was the youngest brother, Perseus. His eyes were dark, like their fathers, and wore robes of a lighter blue. Perseus had given him a dagger, a strange gift to be given in Tora, but it was none the less welcome. He wore the dagger on his sash and smiled at the weapon, thinking of its usefulness. The last gift from his siblings was from Cepheus, the second eldest. His robes were a deep green and also wore an amulet but had a ruby. He had given him a circlet with an opal set in it. He made the flower crown into a bracelet and adorned the bronze circlet. Now Orion faced his father and his Harin looked at him sternly. He was an intimidating man, with his black beard and blue Toran robes. "You know, that my gift is a wish from me. What is it that you want?"

Orion looked down thinking, making sure he was not backing down from his decision. "Father. My wish is to explore Deltora." His brothers looked at him in surprise then to each other. Ann just looked at her family wonder why they looked surprised. His father remained stoic.

"And why do you wish to explore Deltora?" Harin always did ask why he wanted what he wished. He even did this to his other children, his siblings. If you did not have a reason, you do not receive.

"Last night I had a dream. I dreamt of two islands and a diamond. Words spoke to me telling me to find it. The dream scared me, I admit it. I saw the sea, islands, and I felt that I was actually there. I was called to it. But what confirmed that I should go was the sunrise. Have you ever seen the sunrise?" Harin nodded, closing his eyes. Orion explained to his siblings. "The sky looked like fire along the walls, and the sky was velvet. It was beautiful. That was when I realized that I've never seen the outside world. All I've seen is clay and stone. I want to see beyond that. Will you allow me to travel farther?"

"Can I go too, father?" Ann asked. The males all chuckled at the youngest child's question. She had asked so innocently, it was cute. But she clearly did not understand the whole situation. "No, you cannot Ann." Said Harin. "Orion. You know that your mother left to a calling and she has not returned. How can you expect me to let you go like your mother did?" The boys all flinched at that.

Orion had hoped to avoid that question. When their mother, Cass, had left because of a dream and a feeling it had left the boys heartbroken. She had worn robes similar to what Orion wore now, but they were a deep scarlet, and she wore a pink dress underneath. Cass had told them that she had a dream the night before. She did not go into detail, and Harin had refused to tell them any details. Cass had told her husband the dream, but not their children.

"Orion I fear that if I let you go, we will never see you again. What possible assurance can you possibly give me that you will come back?" Orion thought about that for a moment.

"I only plan to travel to the place in my dream and then come back. I know where the Isle of the Dead is, so I can only assume that the other isle is Blood Lily Island." The males all widened their eyes at this realization. Ann only frowned, not liking the name. "Please father, I know it may be dangerous, but I have to do this!"

Harin stared at his eldest intently. The stare was piercing to Orion but he did not back down. Harin relented. "You will go even if I say no, aren't you?" His voice was hallow and his body slumped looking down at floor.

"…I wish to go. You know I would ask permission first, before to do anything. And I would rather much having your blessing. But father, I will go with or without it."

"…Very well. But you will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Tonight you pack and stay the night."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Fanfiction. I'm writing again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have read my other stories, and are following them, I am sorry for not updating them. My life is sort of in a rough patch right now and I hope you understand when I say that nothing feels right in the world. My plan right now is to write and finish the fic first then I will get back to my other stories. Please review, and thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Last Farewells

Chapter 2

Last Farewells

* * *

><p>WE<p>

THE PEOPLE OF TORA

SWEAR ALLEGIANCE TO ADIN

KING OF DELTORA AND ALL OF HIS BLOOD WHO FOLLOW HIM.

IF EVER THIS VOW IS BROKEN

MAY THIS ROCK

OUR CITY'S HEART

BREAK ALSO

AND MAY WE BE SWEPT AWAY

FOREVER TO REGRET OUR DISHONOUR.

Orion stared at the Oath Stone, which stood in the city center. Green flames licked at the unaltered marble, illuminating the plaza. It was perhaps the most powerful piece of magic the ancient Torans have ever cast. The symbol of the Torans loyalty to the royal family. You can feel the power, the magic, even at the edge of the square. The creation of this stone was major part of history. Even after a thousand years, it remained, untouched by the hands of time.

He placed a hand on the stone, feeling no heat from the mystic fire. _"This represents our loyalty to the king... Yet why do I feel no pride in it? The king is a stranger. I've never been to Del. The king wears the belt, so we are safe. So why do I feel such foreboding?"_

He had not said goodbye to his family yet. It wasn't even dawn. Another dream had woken him in the night. The sounds of crashes, rumbling, quakes, cracks, and the ripping of paper. The only thing he could see was emptiness and green flames being snuffed out.

"You are deep in thought for one so young." Orion snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Zeean, the leader of his city, coming towards him. She was old, with black hair, and dark eyes, but in this light her eyes looked black, yet she was not cold. No, Zeean was wise, thoughtful, a great elder and leader. She was an inspiration to most Torans.

"Oh, Zeean. I did not expect you to be up at this hour." He turned back looking at the stone again.

"I admit, I did not expect you either Orion. How is your father?" She came to be standing with him near the city's heart.

"He doesn't want me to go." Orion spoke soberly.

"No parent wishes to see their child leave." she replied. "Tell me child, what has brought you to the place?" Zeean placed her own hand on the stone.

"A dream and a sense of dread. I fear for the future." Orion looked at Zeean, her face the image of wisdom and calm.

Zeean looked him straight in the eye. "So you came for reassurance. That your journey is a safe one." Her stare intensified. "You have revealed that you do not wish to be sped by our magic." It was true. Torans can use magic to travel great distances. It was like flying, but the magic is only strong in Amethyst territory. It would soon faded and die once you are beyond the borders. Yet this was something Orion declined when his father mentioned it.

Orion paced, eyes on the stone again. "My vision leads me to Blood Lily Island and in the Diamond province. There will be danger but I still wish to see the land, walk the earth." He looked back at Zeean. "How can I do that if I am flying, and see a blur?"

"You would still walk, see the Land of the Diamond. Is that not enough?" Zeean was frowned looking at Orion. He could tell, by her thoughts, she did not agree with him leaving.

Orion shook his head. "This is something I need to do by myself. I will go through the Arch and walk."

Zeean turned away from him this time. "You are determined then. Much like your mother."

Orion was surprised at this knowledge. "Did you know her?" Zeean looked at him empathetically. "I knew enough that she was a proud woman, questioned many things, and her honesty was brutal at times. Stubborn, but she knew well enough to see sense. But no, I did not know her personally. A shame really. I always did found her amusing when I was younger." Zeean had a melancholy smile and her eyes were closed.

Zeean sighed shaking out of her reminiscence. "There is no convincing you to stay?" She said with defeat. Dead eyes looking at Orion at the corners. Hoping that there was something she could say.

Orion shook his head. "I am sorry Zeean, but there is not." Orion never did like causing disappointing his elders. He always held them with much respect. That is why most of the families liked him. It broke his heart to see their leader so dishearten. He looked away with shame.

A gentle hand turned his face back to Zeean. She was smiling a little but still had that sad look in her eyes, resigned. "Orion, I know you would never disrespect me intentionally and you have not done so. You do not need to look away." Orion smiled a little, thankful for her understanding.

"I wish for you to have this." Zeean held out her arms and a cloak, with shifting colors, appeared in her arms. Orion knew that all Toran weave was made of fine thread. Many of the outside world envied for our cloths. Torans had magic sewn into the clothes and he knew that the cloak would hide him if he needed to. Zeean's thoughts had told him so. She presented her gift to Orion and he bowed respectfully, being thankful and accepting the cloth. He spun it around him and put it on. There was enough room for three people to hide under, but it suited him quite nicely, contrasting with his clothes. Orion sent his thoughts to Zeean expressing his thanks. She smiled and replied expressing she was pleased.

Zeean looked to the eastern wall and spoke. "It will be dawn soon." She yawned covering her mouth. "I think I will go back to my bed now. You best head home as well. Your family will be waiting for you." Zeean then turned around and walked away leaving Orion and the Oath Stone.

Orion only smiled watching her go.

When Orion got back to his house he immediately saw that his father was outside, waiting for him. Harin saw the cloak draped over his son and sighed. "So Zeean could not pursued you then. Very well, now it is certain."

"Father, why did you ask Zeean to talk to me? I could tell that you had put Zeean up to our conversation."

"Then you also know that your conversation was suppose too be at the archway. But it seems Zeean wished to talk to you in her own way." Harin smiled at his foolishness. "Call it an old man's hope. I knew that I could not talk you out of it, any more than I could your mother when she left. Debate has never been my strong suit."

"I may have mother's determination, but I have your sense of empathy as well."

Harin chuckled. "That you do, my son. I am glad you are something like your father." He opened the door. "Come. Your brothers would like to see you."

They entered the kitchen and saw Perseus and Cepheus sitting at the table. Young Ann had fallen asleep in her chair. They were all in their night clothes. Cepheus and Perseus each had a night shirt, while Ann was in a night gown. The brothers had been talking but it immediately seized when Harin and Orion entered. Their eyes immediately flew to their brother.

The brothers looked at each other and nodded smiling. Orion's violet eyes widened and started to make a run for it, but it was too late. They pounced on their eldest brother tackling him to the ground. They rolled on the carpet. Cepheus held an arm while Perseus held on a leg, trying to pin Orion to the ground. Course Orion didn't give up the fight. The boys roughhoused, each trying to get on top of each other. They laughed and growled as each tried to gain dominance.

Orion was made winner after 5 minutes of playing. He had gotten the other two pinned on the ground. He held on to each arm around Perseus and Cepheus. They were facing down, unable to get out. Even Orions legs had caught them so they could not squirm their way out.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" All three looked up, seeing their little sister looking down at them. Teir roughhouseing, it seems, had woken their youngest sibling. They laughed and slowly started to untangle themselves. "This is a form of play that only brothers do. They used to do this many times when the boys were younger." replied their father. The boys were all sitting on the carpet now, each looking to one another.

Both younger brothers sighed looking down and holding their knees. Cepheus spoke first. "We will miss you, brother." Perseus spoke immediately after. "Tora will not be the same without you." Orion understood their pain. He might become lonely himself, but he still had to go. "I will come back. You do not need to worry. I will come back, promise."

"Do you have to go?" asked Ann. She walked up to her biggest brother and had a pout on her lip. Orion looked straight at his little sister. "Tell you what. What if I bring back some souvenirs from my trip? I'll bring you all sorts of sweets that you can't find in Tora. Maybe even a biiiiiig Kin doll for you to play with!" Orion held the 'I' ing 'big' spreading his arms and his sister's eyes lit up in excitement. "Would you like that?" Ann bobbed her head up and down and hugged Orion. The two enjoyed their embrace but Orion had to end it. Orion pulled out and held onto Ann's shoulders. "Alright. Just let me go grab my stuff. Okay?" Ann nodded and Orion left to collect his supplies, which were in his room.

Orion checked his pack and made sure he had everything. His map, compass, a water skin, rope, and his dagger which he had gotten from Perseus as a birthday present. He also had a purse, a bed roll, spare clothes, bandages, ointment, soap, a tooth brush, towel, comb, and citron which he knew he'd need. He hoped citron would help him with the Fleshbanes if he had to walk in the blood lilies. His circlet with the opal was on his head, the dagger at his hip, staff in hand. He had everything. He swung the pack over him and then dawned the cloak.

He walked down the stairs and saw his family waiting. They hugged him expressing their farewells and with a final goodbye he went out the door. Orion had paused and looked back in the door way. His family was still looking at him. But he smiled and walked out, heading for the Archway.

On the way another Toran, whom he had recognized as Zack, had stopped him and handed him a book and pencil. Zack asked to write down his adventures so that he may read it when Orion got back. Toran people have good memories but even the best need reminders. Orion agreed to write down his adventure and took the book and pencil.

Now he looked at the arch and tunnel that always protected Tora. The archway took away all negitive feeling and strong emotions such as bitterness, anger, despair, those drained away. And all of evil will that tried to enter would weaken to the point of death, and retreat if they were smart. Sparks would appear on anyone who entered but visitors would not notice themselves. Taking a big breath he walked forward.

When he exited the tunnel he immediately looked at the land scape before him. Trees sprang from the saoil and grass, which he has never seen. The road was wide, the Deltora Way. He saw it go on for miles. His smile widened and around taking everything in. The spires of Tora, the wall and the battlements, the leaves and spines of trees.

Then he abruptly stopped realizing what he was feeling. "This is… excitement?" No. He has felt excitement before. "Indulgent? …Maybe time will tell." Orion's eyes opened in surprise having never felt this sort of emotions before. He still had a lot to learn.

He took an abrupt right and headed towards the River Tor to find the Coastal Road.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Just so you know the next 1 or 2 two chapters will be written as journal entries from Orion's POV. I just think that skipping to the next part of the story is a waste. I want to write something about his walk. Besides he is freaking <em>walking<em>! Just saying he walked for x# of weeks won't cut it for me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Jounal Entries 1

**This chapter uses journal entries that Orion will place in his book. If you want to continue with the actual story, skip this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Journal Entries

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

_I am starting this journal for the sake of Zack whom I've known for most of my life. I will admit that he is not like most Torans but I suppose neither am I. He always did like telling tall tales. Of course we knew he was lying. No Toran can hide the truth to one another. But his stories were rather enjoyable._

…_I feel a sort of irritation now. I cannot explain why... It just dawned on me. Earlier in the week he had said his that his imagination had not been as productive as of late. Maybe he expects to use this as some sort of writing material. Something to get ideas from. Well, it will be his when he wants it._

_I am sitting by the River Tor right now. I had found Kings Bridge earlier today and so I had found the Coastal Road. I had lunch watching the boats. A captain, of a ship, had actually called out to me asking if I would like to board. I said no to the man. His mind felt crooked, filled with greed and trickery. But I was polite though and he seemed none the wiser. I think the ship's name was The Lady Luck._

_I am camped between the Tor and The road right now and the sun is setting. I used magic to light a fire. Unfortunately, I have already used some of the Citron I brought with me. The bugs keep biting at my hands and face. It is truly irritating. Fortunately the smoke from the fire seems to keep them at bay, though they still bite._

_I admit, I was disappointed when I looked at the river today. I was expecting blue crystal waters when I looked at the river like I had seen in paintings. It wasn't crystal as I had thought. I also saw green and brown, which is probably the river bed being swept by the river. It was drinkable though so I refilled my water skin._

_It's different being in a forest. You hear more sounds outside and it is a lot darker. Wood does not shine like marble in the moonlight. I still see Tora in the distance. It looks like a star that has come to earth. I feel a longing to return but I will resist. It's not time to return yet._

Day 2

_I am walking on the Coastal road right now. I keep seeing trees and fields of grass. And I admit the weather is a lot hotter than in Tora. But what could I expect? I have lived in comfort most of my life. So far nothing worth writing about yet._

Day 3

_I finally reached the coast. The Silver Seas is truly it is beautiful. The waves move in and out onto the beach. The sound of the tide is relaxing. I feel the ocean breeze aginst my face, and I smell salt in the air. It is refreshing. The ocean was so blue it spanned from north to south and I could feel the power. Volital, it can be as beautiful as it could be terrifying. I understood this. No wonder Red Han, the Bone Point Light keeper, loved the sea and his charge._

_I think I'll camp here tonight._

Day 4

_It is raining right now and I am camped near Dead Man's Rock. Unfortunately I do not know any magic to affect the weather and it is cold. At least my sleeping roll is warm the cloak is also a good cover. My only other shelter is this lone tree with thick leaves._

_There is not much too Dead Man's Rock. It looks like a giant skull made from caves in the rock face._

_I'll write later. I just realized I should camp in one of those caves. At least it will get me out of this rain._

Day 5

_I swear I saw a sea serpent today. A blue slender shape rose out of the ocean and there were multiple shapes like it._

_Woke up parched, and immediately drank from my water skin._

Day 6

_I am at the Sleeping Dunes right now, sitting on the beach._

_There is not much I could say than that it is soothing. It's like Tora only it's more natural. It soothes and calms, but it does not force you to be. It's more inviting. The sand is fine, the tide laps gently, I could probably sleep and not worry about waking up._

_I'm feel tired now. Best I got some sleep. I should reach the border tomorrow._

_Day 7_

_I haven't crossed the border yet but I am resting right beside it. This is my last chance to go back. I could call out to my people to whisk me back. But I will not. I said I would travel and find what was in my dream. I have thought of it often but I believe the term is "I will cross that bridge when I get to it." I do not know what I will find when I get to Blood Lily Island. All I know is that there are Blood Lilies and Fleshbanes. They only exist on that island and that I shouldn't walk through them. Hopefully the Citron works on Fleshbanes._


	4. Encounters

Chapter 4

Encounters

* * *

><p>It took about a week for Orion to travel into Diamond Territory. The sun was low in the sky and he was on the side of the road near a bend. He had seen many things on his journey so far. From boats on the Tor to sea serpents in the Silver Sea. Orion was just thankful that he hasn't been attacked yet. He had heard tales of bandits and thieves from his father and travelers. How they would leave you for dead and take all your valuables. Orion had seen what he guessed was a sea serpent, but it was busy feeding on whatever was in the water.<p>

The shape was long and slender but had bulk. Blue, green, purple scales and spiny fins were on the monster. He didn't see a head to his disappointment, but he knew he shouldn't go looking for danger.

"_A little late to be thinking that, don't you think?" _Orion scolded himself. He was heading to Blood Lily Island after all. If he wanted to stay out of danger he would have stayed in Tora.

"REEEEET!" Multiple squeals screeched from his right and Orion was instantly startled. He looked around looking for the sound when he saw a herd of animals coming straight towards him. They came up to his knees and looked something like pigs. But these pigs had tusks, humps, and fur.

Orion cried out in alarm and instantly started to run. He ran down the road as fast as he could but the wild pigs pursued him. They screeched and squealed as they chased after him, intent on harm. Orion thought wildly what to do, but the panic wouldn't make his mind think straight. He was truly scared for the first time in his life. It was so new so sudden he didn't know what to do. All he could do was run and hope he outran them. Orion kept keeping glances at the herd behind him, but that only made him want to run all the more. He could probably run faster if he wasn't holding his staff.

"_Wait- staff! Magic!" _Orion instantly thought what to do. He abruptly stopped and turned around, stamping the ground with his jeweled staff. A wall of fire abruptly sprang in front of the wild pigs. The effects were instant. The pigs reeled before the flame. Some crashed into one another. Others swerved away and back. _"Good. It's holding them back."_ Though the flames kept the beasts at bay, they were dwindling and the pigs were getting restless.

Orion looked around frequently, trying to figure out a plan. Then he remembered pigs couldn't climb trees. Their legs are too stubby and they had hooves. Orion dashed to the nearest tree, threw his staff away, and started to climb. It was hard for him though. Orion had never climbed a tree before. Tora had no trees, they could not grow in the marble. But Orion still managed to climb the tree and get onto the low branch. He went up higher to be safe.

The pigs were instantly around the trunk. They rutted and squealed, circling the tree he was in. Some looked up at Orion, black eyes calculating. Orion counted how many there were, pointing them out. He counted 6 pigs. He stared down at the as they circled and communicated, holding onto the branches for dear life.

A final squeal was made from a larger pig and they all backed up. Orion felt relief flow over him as he sighed. Then he yelled out jeering. "HAHAHA! Take that you- WHOA!" Orion reaffirmed his grip on the branch as he felt the tree shake. It had nearly knocked him out of the tree.

He looked down again and saw the big one charge the tree. It rammed into the trunk and the tree shook again. Orion scolded himself for getting distracted, thinking it was going to be finished so soon. The pig charged again, slamming its head into the tree trunk.

Orion cursed and retaliated, thrusting out his hand, lashing out magic at the beast. The pig jerked back as if it had a heavy blow and stumbled. It shook its head and started trotting around the base. A few others gave the trunk a try. Though they simply rammed their heads and did not charge like their leader did.

They were wary this time. The fire had taken them by surprise, but now they were being careful. Orion had been able to hurt one of them, so now they had to be careful. This went on for about an hour. When Orion decided one was doing too much, he'd strike at them with magic, like he had done with the large one.

When they finally gave up, their leader gave a snort and they walked off into the forest. Orion watched them as they went, making sure they were going to leave. The pigs were out of sight but he climbed down onto the lower branch, checking again that they were gone.

Deeming it safe he dropped to the ground and went to collect his staff. He knew it was irresponsible to throw his staff away. Though Torans could always do magic, Orion always felt stronger with it. The pigs have left it alone well enough, though he did see one stiffing at it. Frowning, he used his cloak as a cleaning rag on the staff.

Satisfied, he leaned it against a tree and took out his map. "Okay… According to this I am right about… here!" Orion pointed to a spot where there too was a curve in the road. "Alright… It took me about 8 days to get this far. So if…" He moved his fingers making measurements along the coastal road. He mumbled as he did so. Orion always talked to himself when he was trying to solve a problem. "…It should take me another day to get to the end of the Finger. …Now what am I going to do about a boat?"

The sound of neighing pierced his ear and he looked down the road. There he saw a large cart being towed by two brown horses. Each had black manes and white spots decorated on their hides. The cart had a canopy over it tied down by ropes. Crates were the cargo. But what really caught his attention was the driver.

A knight dressed in golden armor held the reins. His armor had both plate and mail but it looked as if it should belong in a museum. The plate was embellished with swirling patterns, like ivy on a fence. The helmet had a 'T' shaped visor and two horns adorned it like tusks. Spikes also trailed down his shoulder plating, gauntlet and armored boots on his limbs. A great shield hung on his back. He could not tell if there were any intricate designs but he had seen paintings of this kind of warrior. It was a Jalis Knight. But what one doing driving a cart?

Then Orion thought of his journey so far. He had not seen a single person on the road. True, he did see an occasional farm or two but he never really met anyone. Maybe he could ask the knight for a ride. He'd rather not have to walk all the way back to the coast.

The cart drew closer and Orion walked towards it. The knight took notice of Orion and pulled on the reins. The horses responded halting to a stop. Orion spoke first. "Hello. May I ask how far you headed?"

The knight spoke brashly. "That is no business of yours. Now go away." Then Orion noticed the smell. He cringed at the odor that came from the knight. It was not pleasant at all, like he had never bathed in his life. The knight obviously took notice at Orion's action, and his helmet turned back to face him. "What's the matter? Something you don't like?"

"Um." Orion cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but do you smell something?"

"No. Why?"

"I've noticed odor. Why is it so… strong?"

"Great." The Knight said dryly. "Another bather." He seemed to sneer saying those words. And his anger was rising. "The Jalis believe that bathing causes weakness. We use tusker fat and herbs to clean ourselves. Do you want to make something about it!?"

Orion flinched back, eyes widening and blinked. He had never experiencing anger before, and the Jalis was obviously offended at mentioning his body odor. "No, no! I just have never met someone as… noticeable such as yourself, knight."

"Hmm." Orion imagined the knight grinning. "You honey your words. You are lucky that I have other business to attend to, you spineless-!" A woman's voice rang out from the back, interrupting the knight. "Why in the world have we stopped!? Brock! What is the meaning of this!?"

The knight sighed and responded. His words became a yell as he spoke. "There is a traveler who decided that he wanted to TALK TO ME, YOU WITCH!"

"THEN WHAT DOES HE WANT!?"

"Ugh." The knight, Brock, sneered. Then his word came out like a hiss. "What do you want, stranger? We are late as it is and my patience is running thin! Now what do you want!?" Orion recoiled at the man's anger but didn't look away.

"I need a ride down the road to the coast." Orion spoke cautiously, so he could avoid stoking Brock's anger. "I was run down by a herd of pigs with tusks and-" Laughter interrupted Orion's explanation. "Hahaha! Got chased by a couple of tuskers did you? Ha! What I wouldn't give to see that!" Orion frowned at Brocks laughter, not seeing how it was humorous.

"Why in the world-?" The woman shrieked again, interrupting Orion. "BROCK! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?"

Brock growled back. "He was just explaining himself you little-!"

"Will you take me or not?" The Jalis stared at him, assessing him. Then Brock removed his helmet, revealing a teenager about his age with blue eyes and short brown hair. His skin was tanned and his features were rugged, and ruff, but not ugly. Brock stared at Orion squinting his eyes. Then he snorted and looked back to the road. "Get in." He moved his head sideways giving Orion permission. "Thank you." Orion climbed up beside Brock and onto the top of the crates.

Then they were moving. The horses pulling the cart. "About time, you muscle brained brute!" The woman yelled again.

Orion frowned looking "She seems to have quite the temper. Why is she with you?" Orion could feel her power. It was not like others in Tora. Her aura radiated knowledge but it was constantly shifting. He could also feel two other presences. One was faint, like a spider's thread, and the other was strong like a well-kept rope. Orion was wary of back.

"I was assigned to escort the witch. She's from the Plains and came here blind. Bloody insane if you ask me. I'd rather be at the stables than with this woman. But no! The Captain told me too, saying I need a woman's touch. Baa! Unfair is what it is!"

"My apologies." He looked back at the end of the cart wondering what she looked like. Then he looked back at Brock. "What is her name?"

"It's Ava you twit!" Orion spun around looking back at the end again. "I'm blind, not deaf, you insufferable wanderer!" Orion blanched while Brock laughed, noticing his reaction.

"Best ignore her. So, what's your name traveler?"

"My name is Orion, of Tora."

"Tora?" Brock raised eyebrow at him and then looked back at the road, grumbling and scowling. "Great. Another accursed sorcerer." The Jalis spoke again. "Rarely see your kind around here, sorcerer. What brings you out of your marble walls? Another meeting with the king?"

"Only the leaders of my people can do that, knight. Besides, do I look like I'm visiting royalty to you?"

Brock laughed. "Ha! Not with that cloak, you're not."

"Where are you escorting Miss Ava anyways?"

Brock looked at Orion as if he grew another head. "Miss? Why in the world would you call her Miss? She's a nutcase."

"It's always better to be polite. Besides Miss Ava can hear us perfectly well. I believe we should treat her with some decency. Even more so, since she is blind as you say."

"Ha! At least he gets it!" Ava called out.

Brock grumbled then spoke to Orion. "We're heading to an old building out on the Finger. She bought the place after it was abandoned by the previous owner. Said she had set up a shop. The building's been around for centuries."

Orion's eyes lit up at the mention of the Finger. He immediately spoke. "I myself am going to the Finger actually. I have business there I wish to attend to. Perhaps I could ride with you two. I could help unload these crates when you arrive."

"Now why would you do that? You said it yourself, you have your own _business_ to attend to."

"I think my _business_ can wait. Think of it as repayment for the ride."

Brock looked at Orion up and down, reassessing him. "You are honest. I can see that much in you. Good, so I won't need to listen to the witch's complaining if we stop again." Orion smiled at Brock knowing that he was happy to have more company.

Orion looked to the back. "And what of you Miss Ava? Will you accept my help?"

"I'm not paying you if that's what you're looking for, wanderer. Do what you will. I could care less." Orion frowned at being called 'wanderer' again. It was disconcerting to him and he did not know why. But Orion made himself comfortable, ignoring the feeling.

He was happy, no longer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I was going to write more, but I think it was better for the next chapter. Oh, well. Hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>


	5. Company

Chapter 5

Company

* * *

><p>Orion, Brock, and Ava stopped the cart when they reached the curve in the road. The sun was already setting and they decided to set up camp on the beach. Brock had warned Orion that it was best to be somewhere in the open when resting. Many dangers could lurk in the woods at night. Tuskers and the diamond pythons could easily hide amongst the trees. Orion was the one who brought Ava to camp and made the fire. Brock tended the horses and set up tents for the three of them.<p>

Orion had carried her bridal style, much to her complaining, and sat her down on a blanket near the fire. "Thanks." Ava had chocolate brown hair and was about Brock and his age. She wore a blindfold with an eye in the center and wore a cloak made of seabird feathers. She clearly could not see, but Orion felt like she could look straight through him. Ava also looked as if she always had a permanent scowl, as if her temper was constant.

"You're welcome." Orion simply smiled and saw Brock coming back from the horses. "Are the horses are secured?" He asked simply to Brock. Orion had gotten out of his robe and cloak so now he only wore his shirt, trousers and boots.

"Aye. The beasts are fed and watered. They should be there in the morning." Brock had also undressed. He no longer wore his armor, which was piled by a tent. Now he wore a simple tunic, trousers and was in his bare feet. Socks were with his armor as well. Orion had to admit, Brock was huge. He stood 7 feet tall and was muscular. Orion was no short man himself, but Brock was intimidating, even without his armor.

"Good. Now what are we going to eat?" Ava asked hotly. The two teenagers looked at each other asking themselves the same question. Orion lost his food when he was chased by the Tuskers, and brock admitted they had run out. Then Orion got an idea looking at his staff. "Brock, Ava, do you have any twain, and a fishing hook?"

"My shop is to have fishing supplies. But I won't have you, or the brute, open crates now. Here." Ava brought out a satchel and held it out, though not exactly in Orion's direction. Orion took the bag and opening in revealing a ball of twain and some fish hooks. He immediately thanked Ava and set to work making his staff into an improvised fishing rod. He tied the line on the setting gold setting that held the amethyst.

"Hold on a moment, Orion. I know how we can get bait. Don't go near the water." Brock left and went back to where the cart was. He tore off a long branch from a nearby tree and came back with it over his shoulder.

"My father always told me to never have any part of your body over the water. And for good reason. Eel like creatures called Birdbanes can shook out of the water and bite at you. They never let go, even after their dead. But they always make good fish bait." He held his stick over the water and waited. Sure enough, a Birdbane stuck like an arrow at the branch and held on wriggling. It was pale blue and was about the length of Orion's arm.

"Your dagger if you please." Orion, shaking out of his festination, handed Brock his dagger and sliced the serpent's neck severing the head. Brock then went making sliced chunks of his catch and stuck one onto the fishing hook. Placing the others on the beach.

Then, as if he had done it for years, Orion cast out his line out into the sea.

"Nice cast."

"Thanks."

Now it became a waiting game.

"Hey sorcerer, can't you just ask the fish to just come here? Better yet make our dinner appear." Brock was getting agitated. They have been waiting an hour, but no fish have even nibbled at the bait. Orion was worried that his staff was not a good substitute for a fishing rod. His staff was thick as an inch and maybe he could not feel the fish.

"I can do neither Brock. Tora can make food appear for its people but that spell lost to us. Nor do I know how to speak, fish. I don't imagine they would be willing if I asked." Orion was also getting irritable with hunger. Brock grunted and walked back to a tent.

"Won't be much longer now." spoke Ava. Orion turned his head to look at her confused. "What do you-? Whoa!" Orion felt a giant tug on his staff and it had nearly pulled him in. Orion struggled against the fish. Trying to get the fish closer but it still dragged him closer to the water's edge. Brock appeared behind him, now pulling on the staff. The two pulled and tugged, battling the fish trying to get it reeled in.

With one final heave, Brock and Orion pulled sending the fish flying towards them. It collided with Orions face but he still caught it. The fish was as long as his arm, and thick like his leg. It had silver scales and a blue stripe running down the top. It gapped moving its mouth. Then they both yelled in triumph at their catch. Orion nearly let go of it but tighten his hold when he felt it wriggle.

They had prepared the fish and used a skillet, that Brock had brought with him, to cook it. Orion looked for herbs while Brock gutted and deboned it using Orions dagger. Ava simply sat on her blanket waiting to be fed. They were all hungry. Orion didn't go far and he had found some herbs and berries. Brock approved what he collected because the Jalis was more familiar with the greenery. Orion knew some of what he collected, but he needed to know what else was edible.

The fish was succulent to the tongue and that one fish had fed them all. Even Ava did not complain about her food. They were all fed and happy.

"Shame you didn't kill one of those tuskers. Then we really would have had a feast." Said Brock with good nature. Orion laughed and agreed that a tusker would have defiantly filled them. "I think I was too busy running for my life to do that, Brock."

"Hmph. If you ask me that meat is to tough and smelly." Ava stated. Brock made an exasperated 'bah' sound and raise his hands into the air.

Orion looked out at the Silver Sea. The sun was just about past the horizon and thought he saw a shape. He frowned, thinking he recognized it. Slender and it seemed to reflect the little light that was left. Brock snapped him out of his thoughts. "So Orion, What's it like living in Tora?"

Orion was genuinely surprised by this. He didn't expect Brock to become so friendly. He took a moment to think, then responded. "…Tora is a masterpiece. You never fear robbery, hatred, murder, it is the safest place you can ever be in." Orion paused. "But… I suppose you could say we're …limited. We grow up with little emotional comfort. There are no great cries of joy, sorrow, and we always seem to appear emotionless to outsiders. We can also communicate with other with our thoughts."

"Wait. You can read minds?" Brock was instantly on guard, looking at Orion suspiciously. Orion chuckled.

"Not in sense what you're thinking, my friend. We can share our thoughts, read them. But we cannot go into another's mind. But I can tell that you don't believe me."

Brock scoffed. "Alright then. Prove it. What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that there is no way I can tell what you're thinking." Brock blanched at the words. "Now you're thinking, and I quote, 'What the heck." He leaned back more, eyes widening. "Now 'how are you doing this?"

Obviously shaken he spoke. "Alright, alright, I believe you. Just… don't go any deeper than that." He looked at Ava. She was looking down as if deep in thought. Brock smiled. "Can you tell me what she is thinking?"

Orion frowned at him. His became like the cold masks seen on Torans. "That is rather rude. Besides her thoughts are blocked from me, and I doubt she would want that anyways." Brock narrowed his eyes at him. "I told you yours because you asked me. Would you want me to tell her some of your thoughts? I heard more than plenty on our way here."

"Is that a threat?" He was getting restless, ready to fight.

Orion did not back down. "A statement. You are no more welcome to it than she is. Drop it. I know you want to fight."

"Orion, Brock, we must leave!" Suddenly spoke, her voice quivering.

"Shut it witch!" He turned back to Orion who still sat. "You don't want a fight! You got to be joking me."

"Your reason is petty."

"How dare you!" He said standing up.

"I do not want this to be a competition. I will not fight you."

"Fight me."

"You are unarmed."

"Fight me." He grasped Orion's dagger which he had not returned.

"I will not." Orion spoke sternly, his hand moving towards his staff.

"Come on!" Suddenly a great splash was heard and they all looked towards the source.

A great sea serpent rose out of the water, 30 feet up. Its scales were a mixture of blue, green, and violet. The slender serpentine body was as thick as a great tree trunk. Spines and fins adorned its face and ran down its body. Its eyes were like snakes with a white irises and jaws were lined with rows of razor spiny teeth. It gave out a great roar and Ava yelled.

"RUN!"


	6. Cetus

Chapter 6

Cetus

* * *

><p>Brock and Orion immediately ran to the cart. The sea serpent hissed behind them, as if it were laughing. Orion to turn around and saw Ava wandering aimlessly on the beach. Her expression was of terror and she called out over and over. Orion realized he had unconsciously grabbed his staff when he ran. Now was a time to fight not runaway. Ava had to be protected.<p>

"Brock! Get your armor on! Ava's still down there!" Orion had also grabbed his robe and didn't bother with the sash putting it on.

"Catch!" Brock was hastily putting on his armored boots. With a gleeful smile, he tossed Orion's dragger. Orion caught it by the handle then dashed down the small slope to Ava's aid, staff and dagger in hand.

The serpent shifted out of the water, playing with its food. It had already discovered Ava's blindness and was moving onto the beach blocking wherever the seer went. It gave that hissing laugh again, enclosing the blind human in a circle. Then suddenly it felt a stabbing pain in its side and roared. It moved its head immediately looking at what had caused the wound.

Orion had stabbed the sea serpent with the dagger. It went down to the hilt and he pulled the blade free then looked at the serpent face to face. The camp fire illuminating the monster's face and figure. The sea serpent lost interest in Orion and brought its attention back to Ava. She was lying on the ground not knowing where to look.

He stabbed again and the serpent roared in pain. This time Orion had gotten its full attention. It shifted out of its ring and drew up its body. It hissed and its neck, now in an "S" like shape, shifted watching Orion.

"Go back to the sea, serpent! You are not welcome here!" Orion yelled lifting his staff and dagger in the air. The monster roared in challenge. "I will not allow you to eat one of my companions. Go back to the sea!"

The serpent roared and struck. But before it could bite a blinding white light appeared and recoiled, hissing as the light hit its eyes. Orion had thrust his staff and the amethyst had lit up as the sun. It was stunned from the sudden light in the darkness.

His own face was a grim mask of determination. The light was bright but so long as Orion did not look at the light, he would be fine. This was an expression of his will, repelling the creature, with magic and his power. "Back!" He walk forward slowly and the monster backed away not wanting to be blinded again. It tried to strike at the source, but the light pulsed and it was rejected again. "Thrice I say serpent! Go back to the sea!"

Now he was close to Ava, but still kept his attention on the sea serpent. Taking the chance, he wrapped his arm around Ava's waist. She struggled against him, afraid that it was the monster she could not see. "Ava, calm down! It's me Orion!" She stilled but was till tense with fear. He asked her softly. "Are you alright, Ava?"

"Peachy. Just peachy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but still laced with fear. "What is it? I cannot see the danger, even with my eyes."

"It is a sea serpent." He glared intently at the sea creature, who watch the light cautiously. "I fear I may have seen this beast before, between the Sleeping Dune and Dead Man's Rock."

"How are you sure?" Ava asked anxiously.

"Call it a gut feeling." A small smirk appeared on Orion's face. He had been intrigued at the idea of seeing a sea serpent, originally. But now it is a danger that must be dealt with quickly. The smirk on Orion's face disappeared.

"Move with me. We must get away." He took a step back and the dark creature was alert. The great serpent hissed watching it's enemy closely, looking for a weakness. Orion took another step back and the creature struck. Orion hefted his staff, leaning forward, and the light pulsed again, making the serpent recoil. "Ava, grab hold my dagger." Her hands wrapped around his and exchanged the blade. He looked back quickly seeing the cart. "When I tell you to run, run as fast as you can behind us. That's where the cart is. There you will be safe. Do you understand me?" She nodded.

Orion stepped back again and noticed his light was dimming. He had to get Ava away now, or else they'll both be killed. _"Where was Brock already? I can't defeat this thing, myself."_ The serpent had noticed the dimming as well and was coiling for another strike. Its hiss made shivers go down Orion's back. His light was wavering, but looked as grim and determined as he ever was. Then serpent made a hiss. "RUN!" Ava shot of his arm behind him as the serpent struck. It ignored the light and Orion's eyes widened in panic.

"HEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAH!" The sound of slicing flesh sounded and the serpent roared in pain, lifting its great head. Orion could see a deep gash on the serpent's maw and reached all the way to its eye. It wriggled it pain and Orion looked to his left. Brock, in his golden Jalis armor, stood beside him. A great sword was held in right and his shield in his left.

The blade was covered in blood, and the hilt looked like a small antler. A diamond was set in the pommel. The Jalis only use the greatest of steel and they are the strongest warriors in all of Deltora. Combine that with a diamond, the blow he dealt was a mighty one indeed.

"Didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did ya?" Orion could see the savage grin beneath Brocks helmet. But it was a welcoming sight. The Jalis were fierce and loved to fight.

"About time you showed up." Orion smiled seeing his companion finally here. He was relieved that he was not going to be eaten. "I thought I was going to have to fight this thing without you."

"Bah. Like you would have survived." Brock turned and took a stance, his shield in front and sword raised, refocusing on their opponent. The serpent glared murderously out of its good eye. Hatred oozed from the creature, intent on the two humans who had defied being its meal. Orion dimmed his light so that that it lit the beach and took a stance as well. The light outwards to his side, and raise his arm prepared to charge.

The sea serpent gave a deafening roar and charged at them, no longer caring for surgical strikes. Its rage was beyond quelling. Orion and Brock charged as well. Brock gave battle cry and moved left. Orion went right, distracting the creature and getting its attention.

It watched the light as it moved, striking here and there, but it could not hit the light. Orion ran waving his staff and yelling. Had it have two good eyes Orion would not be doing this. But the creature was partially blind, its attacks could no longer be accurate. The sea serpent roared in rage, then in pain. He could see Brock attacking at the base of the serpent. Orion struck it with a searing blast of energy, making it roar louder. Burnt flesh appeared where Orion had hit.

Brock had ran to the base slashing at the monster's scaly hide. Swing after swing made the serpent roar in pain. When he heard the blast Orion had made, the creature's roar reverberated in his armor. He paid no mind and climbed onto the serpentine body. It immediately felt his climbing and reared its head to look at the attacker, only to roar as Orion blasted it again. Its head crashed onto the sand, screaming and hissing. Brock still went running up the monster's back, slicing as he went. The sea serpent paid little attention to this. When it recovered, the serpent swung its head like a club at Orion. Brock held onto a spine spine as it moved. Orion raised the sand to collide with the creature, making it go into another daze. It hissed as the sand had hit the scorched wound.

Brock jumped onto the monster's head, clutching a spine, and yelled to Orion. "UP!" Understanding, what he wanted, Orion dealt another searing blast of heat at the creature. He aimed it so that the serpent would him beneath its chin, making the serpent rear its head straight up. It his hissed again and Brock made his move. He took his sword and plunged it into the monster's side making it go higher. Then grabbing sword with both hands his feet gave way. The blade sliced downwards, letting gravity dig into the scaly hide. It was like using a pick sliding on a mountain side. Brock went down, down the great serpent and gutting the monster until he dropped to the ground and rolled.

The serpent stood still, realizing the wound. And like a crashing wave, it dropped to the ground. Its head making a thud as it crashed onto the end of the beach. Blood flowed from the fatal wound and onto the sand. The light were gone from the sea serpents eye. But Brock and Orion did not trust that the serpent was dead. From both sides they approached the head, inspecting it, making sure it was good and dead.

Then they looked at each other and both fell to the ground, landing on their but's. Orion's light went out. "We did it… We actually did it!" Brock yelled and laughed, lifting his hands in the air. "Just wait until the boys, back in Jaliad, here about this!" He turned to Orion taking off his helmet. "And you! You will come with me. This is as much your victory as it is mine." Brock laughed as they savored their victory. Orion also began to laugh, letting the adrenaline drain from his body. They just killed a sea serpent. A goodness knows how long, sea serpent. How many in Deltora can say they fought such a vast creature and live to tell the tale?

With that thought, Orion suddenly remembered Ava. He stopped laughing and walked back to the cart, Brock followed. They reached the cart and looked around. Orion lit his staff again so that they have light again. Orion called out while Brock went to the other side. "Ava?"

"I'm here." They both crouched and looked underneath the cart. Ava was kneeling clutching at Orion's dagger. She sagged against the wheel realizing that the battle was over. "Are you alright?" Orion asked.

"Peachy. Just peachy." Sarcasim was returning into her voice. "Knight, back off. I can smell you for over here."

"Why you little-!" Orion interrupted him. "Not now Brock." He looked at Orion again then backed off. "Tch. I forgot my helmet." He walked off back towards the dead creature's body. He already had his helmet.

"Here." Orion placed his staff against the cart. "Let's get you back into your spot." Ava crawled to where she heard Orion's voice, and got up with Orion supporting her.

He started to pick up Ava but she quickly said. "No! I'm blind, not crippled. Just lead me." Orion nodded and started walking her to the back of the cart. There was a rug and the space was arranged so Ava could lie down without any discomfort. When she was settled into her space she spoke to him. "Here's your dagger back." He looked at it, seeing the blood stained onto the blade. Orion thanked Ava and wiped the blood off the blade in the grass. He sheathed it and asked if she was comfortable. The he walked back to Brock who was standing by the serpent's body.

Brock was busy feeling the hide when Orion reached him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for loose scales. I heard from a trader once, that sea serpent scales can make a person move like a serpent in water."

"Really now?"

"No idea, but I believe it. They might turn out to be useful. Aha!" Brock cheered and pulled two scales from the serpent's hide. He passed one to Orion. "Here. We might as well get something from this, right?" The scale was blue and the color faded closer to the edge. It was still hard, but flexible, shaped like a rounded triangle and was the size of Orion's palm.

Bock took out something and showed it to Orion. "This charm I made myself." He gestured to the multiple things on the charm. "The leather cord was from the first tusker I ever hunted. This is stone, from a diamond python's stomach." He gestured to a little clay medallion with a Jalis helmet insignia. "I made this when I first became a knight. To remind me of my duty and brotherhood as a knight. Can you help me get this scale on? I don't want to wrap the cord around it." Orion had already guessed that he wanted it to add to the charm. Jalis handed down charms to their children when they are of age. They're meant for luck and strength.

"This is going to remind me of the greatest battle I ever had." He laughed, stating the obvious. Then he looked over at Orion. "Then that I made a good friend that day." Orion smiled back realizing he had just been called friend by the Jalis. "Here." Orion passed his dagger and Brock made a hole in the scale, adding it to his collection of small trophies. Orion also made two small hole in his scale and added it to the chain of his amulet. It sat so both chains went through and was sitting above the topaz.

"So what now?" Orion looked to Brock looking for an answer.

"Well, we can't stay here. Birds will be here at sunrise and I don't like the idea of smelling dead fish in the morning." They both agreed that the burns made it smell like brunt fish. They did not want to be sleeping near something that would smell rotting fish.

"Should we travel on? Get to the shack during the night?"

"No. If this were a night patrol I might agree with you but we shouldn't. Let's just find a new campsite." They both agreed on that and headed back to the cart.

"You think we should give it a name?"

"Why?"

"It would be a better story if we gave it a name." Orion gave a wiry smile. Brock stopped and turned around looking at the carcass.

"…Cetus. That's what we'll call him." Brock started walking again. Orion looked back as well.

"Cetus… Indeed, a good name."


	7. Discovery

Discovery

* * *

><p>The trio road down the path the next morning. The trial was rocky and the sun rose behind them. Brock drove, Orion sat on the top inspecting his staff, and Ava slept in her cove. After their battle, last night, the three companions decided to leave at dawn. Brock was obviously use to waking early in the morning. Orion was groggy but he dealt with it without complaining. However they both needed to carry Ava to the cart, she had refused to wake up.<p>

The Finger's terrain shitted upwards and became rock. The sea spray was cold in the morning air but they could see the shop. It was a low, brown, building, and looked so rounded that it appeared to have grown out of the rock. It defiantly looked like a rock in the early morning light. Ava had obviously set up some things here, so Orion guessed that what was in the crates would be supplies and merchandise. The front looked like a cottage while the back became higher and rounder. It was a quite interesting building to Orion.

"We're here. Wake the witch, will you?" Orion deadpanned at Brock's attitude while he started to unhook the horses. Orion shook his head and did what he was told.

"Ava," He shook Ava's shoulder urging her to wake. "We're at your shop. It's time to wake." She moaned and shifted onto her side away from Orion. He continued shaking her shoulder. "Ava you need to wake up. We're here."

Orion looked at the shop again and noticed a white stick leaning near the door. He went to grab it and realized this was Ava's walking stick. A piece of whittled drift wood and it was long so that she could feel ahead. Orion walked back to Ava. "Ava. I have your walking stick." That roused her to look at Orion, or at least looked in his direction. He smiled thinking that she had missed her stick and gave it to her.

Ava felt the stick in her hands, caressing it. She visibly relaxed and sighed, "Thank you." Then she started to get out of the cart. Orion helped her but he understood that Ava didn't want to be seen as weak. Ava walked to her door and Orion watched as she did.

"Oi! Sorcerer! Quit gocking and help me!"

Orion yelped and jumped to see Brock standing right behind him. "Brock. You scared me."

Brock smirked looking at his friend. "So I did. Now help me." He then lifted a crate from the cart and held it on his shoulder as if it was a sack of flower. "Fine, fine, I'm helping." He stretched out a hand and started levitating crates one by one.

They moved the crates into the shop. When they started unpacking Ava pointed out what went where. The work was easy with the help of magic. So they enjoyed some cider from Ava's stores. Brock was the one who suggested it and Ava agreed to it.

They all shared stories together. How they grew up, jokes, and debates. They talked late into the day and eventually they came to why Orion came to the Finger.

"You want to go to Blood Lily Island?!" exclaimed Brock. He was shocked hearing this news. Ava seemed just as taken a back from this.

"Yes," Orion spoke calmly. "Just over a week ago, I've had a dream showing me an island of red flowers and in that garden there was a great white jewel. I heard a voice calling me and it was insistent. That is why I left Tora."

"You left because of a dream?" Brock scoffed. "…Safer than the Isle of the Dead I suppose." He took another sip from his goblet.

"So there is something there." Both men looked at Ava surprised. "Orion something will happen soon. Something dark, something sinister. I cannot see it clearly but you must find that jewel. I believe it is going to be important."

"Then I will find it. There is no doubt now." Orion looked down, the points of his hands now touching.

"And you are not going alone." Orion looked over at Brock and blinked. "Don't give me that look." Orion opened his mouth to speak but Brock cut him off. "You're going to need someone who can watch you back. So don't bother arguing." The knight then got out of his chair and held out his hand. "Besides I want to see this great jewel myself."

Orion got out of his seat and smiled. "I suppose I have no choice then." He grasped Brocks arm and both shook. Both of them had satisfied smiles on their faces. Though they had not known each other long, they felt a brotherhood between.

After some silence Ava finally spoke. "Well, this is touching and all but how do plan to come back alive?"

Brock and Orion rowed the boat over the choppy water. Sea spray splashed on their faces, soaking Orion's robes and battering Brocks armor. They had found their boat tied to a peg on the shore and Ava stood overtop them sending them off. The channel was wide, and the work was hard, but they could still see their destination across the orange sea.

They hit the shore with a thud, coming in with the tide. The sun set on the horizon and the companions got out of the boat pushing it further up the thin sand. To be sure that their boat would not retreat with the tide they took the peg, from Ava's shore, and pounded it into the ground. They were careful not to disturb the flowers.

Now sure that they had a secure boat, Orion took out the bottle of citron he had taken with him. He started to rub the liquid onto his boots, hoping that the fleshbanes would be repelled like any other insect. From what he had read, fleshbanes could not fly. So he hopped that the citron would discourage any bug to climb or bite into his boots. Brock used his own bottle, purchased from Ava's shop. They had left their weapons with Ava so they would be kept safe on their ocean journey. Both Orion and Brock didn't want them lost or forgotten. With the repellent applied to their legs and arms, the companions waded into the red garden of Blood Lily Island.

Brock and Orion walked through the lilies, searching for the treasure, and constantly looking down at their legs. It seemed like the citron was working, because after half an hour of walking not one insect had decided to scale their legs. This encouraged them to keep looking without fear of being swarmed.

The island was a small so after an hour's search they both met by the fence like protrusions that were in the middle of the island. Both seemed disheartened to not find the jewel of Orion's dream.

Brock was the first to speak, "Well this sucks." Brock crossed his arms, scowling down at the blood lilies. "Indeed," agreed Orion as he frowned in thought.

Then he looked at the structure which stood beside them. It was interesting to say the least. Multiple protrusions made an arch and the ones more to the middle were taller than the ends. Orion laughed at a thought of this being a skeleton of some grand beast.

A felling of dread spread through his body, looking closer at the arches. "…Brock. Look at these arches for a moment." Brock snapped his head up looking questionably at Orion, but looked just the same. He touched an arch and spoke, "They're smooth, like… bone." Recognition and awe crossed his face, and looked to Orion.

Both shared the same thought. This was a skeleton. Covered by dirt and spreading lilies by the years from when it had slept. Brock and Orion immediately started looking around the sight. The found more bones spanning the length of it. A tail, pelvis, leg bones, and they came to the most amazing part of the skeleton, the skull. The horned skull was what made the skeleton recognizable, what made them know what creature it was. It was a dragon.

And by the snout, Orion saw a shimmering reflection on the ground. Orion knelt to the ground his eyes widening. He dug into the dirt and grasped at what the glimmering object was. It shone like a diamond, and was round like and oval no bigger than his bicep. Brock looked in awe of the stone, but it was no stone. Their diamond was an egg. A _dragon's _egg.

"…I can't believe it." said Orion staring at their stunning discovery.

"A dragons egg…" Brock was equally amazed, his gaze boring into the glittering shape. Both looked at the skull of the mother.

Orion thought back to his dream, now vision. They had found the egg on Blood Lily Island, and it was almost dark. The sun was just a sliver on the horizon. The he looked to the full moon and frowned. He hadn't seen a moon in his dream. Brock spoke to Orion, "So what now?" Orion lowered his head a looked at the flowers.

Suddenly a golden glow illuminated the dark. The light was coming from his chest. He flinched and fumbled with the egg. Brock had yelled and stumbled back as well. Then a thunderous roar shook the island and you could hear the buzz of retreating insects.

Before them stood a ghostly image. A _gigantic _ghostly image of a slivery scaled dragon. It stood as tall as the tallest tower in Tora, bat like wings spread out at least twice its size, a horn on its nose and spines traveled down its length. And it was angry.

A strong feminine voice roared. "WHO DARES TAKES MY CHILD FROM ME!?" Orion and Brock fell backwards scrambling backwards wide eyed. "WHO ARE YOU!? EGG NAPPERS!" She stepped forward with her front leg. Rage and righteous anger exhumed from the silver dragon.

Orion was scared and dumbstruck. He couldn't think. Every cell in his body was telling him to run, run for his very existence. Yet he could not move, he could not run from those reptilian, soul piercing eyes. Brock was faring not better. His ancestor may have fought dragons, but not ghosts. This was both, and there was no way he can fight this. Orion was looking franticly trying to avoid those rage filled eyes.

Then he looked under the titanic lizard. She stood over the bones that had remained of dragon skeleton. He controlled his breathing and looked at the egg in his lap. His mind was racing, thoughts jumbled up in his mind, then one sudden thought occurred. This was the mother, the dragon who laid this egg, the spirit of the dragon. The topaz, in his medallion, had opened a door into the spirit world. Collecting himself, Orion steadily stood, his head lowered and holding the egg. He approached shakily, his legs knocking at each other and held out the egg. The dragon growled at his approach then her anger dissipated. She folded her wings and stopped the rumbling in her throat.

Orion steadily looked up at the dead mother. "Great Dragon of the Diamond, forgive us. We did not mean to steal from your nest. Me, and my companion, came here under the guide of a dream. We did not know we would find your egg, or your remains."

A growl emitted from her throat like an angry lion. "Speak _Toran_. Why are you here?"

Orion gulped but spoke, Brock coming up beside him. "I had a dreamed of a white stone on a sea of red, on an island. A voice, much like yours, called me to find it. I had believed the voice came from the stone, so I journeyed from my home to find it."

The diamond dragon turned her head to Brock. "Why do you travel with a Jalis knight, Toran? They are known to fight my kind and I will not allow my child to be TAKEN by one!" Her voice came to a roar and she hissed looking at Brock.

Now it was Brocks turn to speak. "Diamond mother! I came here to help my friend you fought by me and met, not yesterday. I would have cursed if I had let him come alone to this forbidden place!" Brock was regaining some of his courage back. He looked defiantly at the spectral scales of the great beast. She looked down at him until she blew smoke from her nostrils. "I believe you." Both teens sighed in relief as the phantom lowered into a sitting pose.

"Leave my egg. It is not yours to find. And beware humans, the sun brings a red dawn and there will be blood." The mother lowered her head to lie exactly where her bones were, and the light of the topaz faded. Leaving nothing but bones and an egg behind.

The duo looked at each other than back at the skeleton of the mighty dragon. "What do you suppose she meant?" asked Orion. He looked down at the silvery egg in his arms. Staring like it was some puzzle he could not understand.

"Well, I don't know the last part, but we should put the egg back. I'm not having that thing hunt me like a deer, in the afterlife." Orion nodded and walked back to the giant skull. They place the egg back into the small hole and covered it with dirt, grass, and plant stems. Then he saw that there was something moving on his arm. Orion snapped his fingers, a candle flame lit of his finger.

Orion froze seeing and immediately recognizing the forms on his arm. Fleshbanes, they were small, red, and had large pincers that were chewing on his flesh. He yelled and started tearing at his arms. His sleeves had holes and he was in panic. He yelled at Brock who had looked at looked at him confused. Then he was cursing and swatting at insects crawling on his armor. The citrine had worn off and the dragon was gone so there was no stopping the beetles from going after their fresh meat.

Brock yelled "Too the boat!" and ran having no intention of being the swarm's next meal. Orion flowed conjuring a rope of fire light their way. As they ran they swat and tore at themselves, trying to rid the bugs from their bodies.

They reached the boat. Orion started pushing on the small hull to get them out to sea. Brock pulled on the peg anchoring them to the island. Brock was able to unearth the peg and threw it into the boat and ran with Orion onto their dingy. The salt water stung at their wounds but they started rowing, despite the pain.

The waves rolled as they sailed across the channel. The tide was with them and the pair knew they couldn't stop now. They didn't have time to swat at remaining insects on their limbs. All the men could think about was getting away from that island and its inhabitants.

Surly enough they hit the shore where Ava sat, on a stool, above them. They jumped onto land and scrambled to disrobe. She called out hearing their voices and the chinks of Brocks armor. They called back but quickly ignored her in favor of getting rid of the remaining fleshbanes. Orion took of his robe, shirt, boots, leggings, stamping on it to kill any insects inside while tearing at any he saw on his body. Then he noticed Brock having trouble and helped at the straps on his armor. Once the armor was removed, Brock promptly tore of his clothes and stomped on them too yelling. "I'm never going that accursed island again!" Then started swearing and cursing at the top of his lungs.

The three friends sat in chairs around a fire. They were back in Ava's shop. Ava was tending to the numerous wounds on Orion with a wash cloth, bandage, and ointment. Brock was sitting in his chair looking at the fire. Both teens were in their undergarments but didn't feel too embarrass with Ava. She couldn't see so it wasn't that bad.

Brock had his bandages but there were less bites than what Orion got. The fleshbanes quickly died after landing on the beach, but they had left Orion lightheaded and his clothes having hundreds of holes in them. Brock was luckier wearing his armor, which their pincers couldn't penetrate. But it did not stop them from attacking. Having refused the nursing of Ava, he dressed his wounds himself, hoping the water hadn't weakened him. Jalis never took baths, because they believed bathing caused weakness.

But none of that mattered now. They were safe.

Orion hissed as Ava pressed a wet cloth against his arm. "Quit whining you big baby. This is the only way I can help heal your wounds, so quit squirming."

"Excuse me, if it stings." Orion muttered under his breath. He hissed again squinting his eyes. He knew that touch was deliberate.

"Witch has a point, Rion. Suck it up and let her tend your wounds." Brock smirked at Orion, who had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Like you let her?"

"I know how to clean my wounds." Brock defended. "You don't." He pointed a finger at Orion.

"Point taken." Ava wiped his arm again. "Oh, how that stings!" He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes up, cursing his bites. Brock laughed at his friend's pain tolerance.

"And this is just one arm. We still have a leg and an arm to go." Ava smiled deviously. Orion had already had his left leg and torso bandaged but he looked at her with dread and disbelief.

"_This is going to be a long night." _He thought. "Ah! Son of a-"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I'm writing again. This has been ready for awhile, so forgive me for making you wait. Review!<strong>


End file.
